thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Volkan Blistre
A dark tribute owned by YFS. But it's salmonic. Info Name: Volkan Blistre Gender: Male District: 1 Age: 16 Weapon: Spear, Machete, Gruesome traps... Appearance: Volkan doesn't appear to be an omnicidal maniac at all. He looks to be a tall, lanky young man, dressed nicely, with his sleek black hair combed neatly. ''' '''Strengths/skills: Volkan is very experienced at killing/combat, has very high willpower, is very tough, and is highly intelligent. Weakness(es): Volkan is bad at plant recognition, he is slow at climbing, and is normally a high target to others. Personality: Volkan is pure evil. Whatever good he ever had in him vanished, turning him into a heartless killer. Volkan is remorseless about any of his actions, doesn't care about the feelings of others, is merciless, heartless, and very violent. He's aggressive and only restricts himself from killing his allies, as he sees worth in them. However, as soon as he feels that they are worthless or they begin to try to kill him, he'll go all out kill mode and slay them all in a bloody mess. He's not afraid of anything he can kill, and won't hesitate to slaughter ANYTHING as long as it's not his ally at the time. His brutality is far worse than any careers, and is so morbid, even the CAPITOL THEMSELVES fear Volkan's unquenchable thirst for blood. The most horrid thing about Volkan is, along with his extreme love for chaos, is he is actually INTELLIGENT. He can think quickly and act on the spot, formulate plans and devices to increase the body count, and can even outsmart a district 3 tribute. He is near impossible to trick in his intelligence, and 9 out of ten times will outsmart you and kill you. He does have drawbacks to this however, as being very violent can make all the tributes band up together just to take him down, maybe even gaining support from the capitol. Backstory/History: Volkan was born into the rich and luxurious District 1. He was no different than that of an average kid. He was just... a little more quiet. Things became more noticeable with age, as Volkan began to stray from everyone else to follow more personal gain. However, Volkan was actually killing things... such as rodents, birds, and stray animals. No one really noticed Volkan commiting such acts, until one day a lady reported her pet cat going missing. When it was found being brutally slaughtered by Volkan with a tool he invented, a stick wrapped around with barb wire, his mother Madame Blistre became concerned with her son. ''' '''Madame was no pompous fashion addict, like most woman of the district. She was paranoid, yet always watching out for others. A widow, Madame held Volkan close, as he was all she had. One day, she took Volkan to a psychology doctor to see if there was anything to tone down the violence. The Doctor, Dr. Vorskovy, a clean man with good posture, began to talk to Volkan immediately. During the appointment, Vorskovy became more and more skittish and afraid. Volkan was answering the questions in a very scary tone, and his answers were calm with a hint of bloodthirst. ''' '''After Volkan left, Vorskovy had a word with Madame Blistre, saying one thing. "Your son, Volkan, is pure evil. He is bloodthirsty and remorseless. He's uncontrollable, and very violent. But that's not the scary part... your son is actually very smart... He knows what he's doing is wrong and is content with it... Madame Blistre, your son is one case I would not like to discuss. He's an omnicidal maniac, a chaotic evil." Shocked at the diagnosis, Madame asked "Is there anything we can do?" The doctor looked at her, before leaning in as if Volkan was listening, and whispering "Slip these pills in his food. It'll tone down his violence, and just give him a controllable urge to kill." The doctor then walked off, as Madame and Volkan drove home. The medication did work, and Volkan became a lot more calmed down and more social. It turned Volkan normal, and Madame kept doing this until Volkan turned 15. Madame was old in age, and one day, forgot to slip the pills into Volkan's food that day. Within hours, Volkan was back to his old self... but his intelligence soon found out Madame had been drugging him for the past 7 years. He cornered his mother, no love or compassion in his soul, as he ignored her cries of fear and begs for mercy. It was heartless, as he stabbed his mother through the chest with a steak knife. He then slashed Madame's throat open, striding off with a spring in his step. ''' '''Madame was found dead that evening, the pierce wound in her chest and slash on her throat still pouring with fresh blood. Many suspected Volkan, but he kept the murder tool concealed in his boot, and no evidence against him kept him off the radar. But news travelled fast, and the district became tense and fearful with news of a murderer. Many people stayed home behind locked doors that night, all but one. And unforutanetly for him, it was Volkan's next target. Volkan's former doctor was working late at the office. Vorskovy begin to pack his briefcase and leave the office, closing it down an hour before midnight. He turned around to lock the door, when he heard a bush rustle. Spooked, Vorskovy locked the door and power walked to his car. He got inside and tried to start it, but the gas gauge was on empty. Vorskovy swore he filled it before work, as he exited his car to check what happened. He went to the side of his car, where he found a huge incissor on the gas tank, leaking gas everywhere. Vorskovy got the feeling of something standing behind him. When he turned around, Volkan stood there, his cold grey eyes staring at his former doctor. Vorskovy tried to run, but as fast as lightning, Volkan had slashed Vorskovy's stomach, spilling the doctor's guts on the ground. Vorskovy doubled over, falling on the bloodstained pavement, curling into a ball. Before Vorskovy died to his wounds, Volkan whispered one thing in his ear. "Violence solves everything." ''' '''The following morning, Vorskovy was found dead by a nurse. The second murder caused the closing of many businesses. Many stayed home, but one bigheaded boy went to the career academy. It was daytime, but the time of day didn't stop Volkan from visiting another one of his targets. His former bully, Brad Shine. Instead of choosing to have a sneaky and crafty murder like of Dr. Vorskovy, Volkan decided to kill Brad up front. Brad was alone, as most careers feared for their lives, and didn't want to die before the reaping. Brad was too arrogant to stay at home, as Volkan showed up to the training Brad who was benchpressing. Making the door creak so Brad knew Volkan was there. "Who are you, the new janitor? Can't you see I'm busy?" Brad said, not recognizing Volkan. ' '"Brad, always the bigshot. I've always hated you. Nice to just kill...." Volkan said, dashing over to the exposed Brad. He shoved the weight bar on Brad's neck, then severing Brad's arms with the steak knife. He watched as Brad's neck was flattened by the weight bar, as blood sprayed from his severed arms. All while this happened, Volkan smiled with malice. Enjoyed it. Not in an insane way, but in the way a true killer would. After the third death, the whole district was put on lockdown. Peacekeepers regularly patrolled the streets, and no one was allowed outside unless accompianed by Capitol personnal. Threats about cancelling the reaping happened, and that's when the careers of District 1 decided to do something. They formed a mob, storming the Blistre household where Volkan resided. But, being the intelligent and crafty guy he is, Volkan had trapped the place inside from out, watching strategically placed cameras around his traps like it was some sick show. The first floor claimed the lives of half the mob of 18. Blood was everywhere, severed limbs and internal organs dotting the bloodstained carpet. Obviously in fear, the remaining 9 of the original mob ascended to the second floor. It wasn't long before their numbers dwindled, as the second floor traps took out another four. Out of traps, Volkan got up from his comfy seat, checking the cameras for the location. Seeing them sneaking down the hallway to his current position, Volkan smiled with glee, ready for murder. Slinking in the shadows, Volkan smothered the career in the rear of the pack with a bloodstained rag. The remaining four turned to fight Volkan. Volkan dispatched an ax wielding one quiet gruesomely, cutting his heart out from his chest. After making another career fall after slashing his head off, Volkan approached the two bow wielding careers. ''' '''One of them fled, locking herself in a room. The second on fired an arrow, but Volkan was gone. The girl looked around confused, as her eyes were slashed and she was blinded. Unable to see, she ran right into Volkan's skewer barb, ending her for good. Chuckling lowly he kicked down the locked door the final career was hiding behind. "Please, don't kill me, I'll give you anything!" the career said. Volkan replied shortly "Okay. How about pleasure?". Volkan stabbed his skewer into the heart of the tribute, twisting it around, splattering Volkan with blood. The house might have well been a morgue, as 18 corpses littered it's floors. Peacekeepers stormed the house after all the screams heard in it. Finding a bloodstained Volkan, they conducted him as the killer. The reapings were uncancelled, and Volkan locked up in prison. Or so they thought... Volkan eluded them again, by snatching a key off a peacekeeper as he walked by the cage. He escaped, and almost went back to murdering, if it wasn't for the reaping. That reaping, Volkan volunteered, as he saw personal gain in it. He would get to kill without punishment and also get riches if he won, to continue his slaughter with more income for more tools of killing. Volkan had just begun. Token: The tooth of one of his victims. Height: 6'4 Fears: Nothing really. Alliance: Careers... Category:Yourfavoritesalmon's Tributes Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Males Category:16 year olds Category:District 1 Category:Career Tribute Category:Volunteer